oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Stein
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''D.Gray-Man'' |creator=User:KiCabbage |full_name=Dante Yue Stein |alias(es)=Frankenstein |birthplace=South America |residence=Unknown |species=Artificial Human |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by User:KiCabbage. He resides in the ''D.Gray-Man universe. He is an Artificial Human, made by the South American Branch, using the Corpse of a Former CROW and the Soul of Yue Kaiser. Brought back to help the order fight Akuma and the Noah family. Willing doing as they please not knowing who or what he really is. Yue was born in a small town next to a lake in the mountains of south Germany with his younger sister. He was the son of a Chinese and Vietnamese Merchant. His mother was a former famous opera singer, who was German and Danish. When Yue and his sister were younger, they both had to toys. Yue has a small bee toy that came from the US, and his little sister has a push duck. Unknown to them and their family, his toy had Innocence in them. When Yue was about 6 his Innocence finally entered into his body, as well His little Sister's Innocence entered her. Yue's Innocence first started out as a small bumps on his back that his family payed no mind too. But as Yue got older his father started to be come very ill. Finally when Yue was 11 his father passed away. Soon after his mother shut her self off from the outside world, but made sure him, and his sister were taken care of, for sometime. Until one peaceful night, while their mother was dealing with depression. She managed to get a visit as well, he appeared before her offering to bring her lost husband. This fat stranger then stated he was the "Earl of Millennium". She then started to cry believing she could see her husband again and then made the deal with the Earl. Once when she had done so, She had sealed her fate as her own husband's soul killed her, as she screamed she managed to wake up young Yue. He then got up to find out what had happened, but once when he did he was met with the earl and the Akuma that once was his mother. His innocence then reacted to the Akuma and invoked itself, not realizing what was going on Yue became scared and started to cry. But then things became worse. The earl commanded the Akuma to kill Yue, as it transformed, he became horrified and ran, going to his sister to save her but as he did so the dust from his wings started to fill the air and made the Akuma rust. By the time Yue had gotten his sister, the Akuma broke into pieces and the earl was long gone. A month after that Yue and sister became orphans that had to live on the street, sometimes running from Akuma who came after them, because of his Innocence. Until a few months of this, they were found by general Kevin Yeager and when the Akuma attacked and he saw how Yue has Innocence he took him in with his sister who actually had innocence herself, which is believed to be connect to the plush duck she carried with her. He then took them and took him the truth of what Akuma were and where Innocence came from. Yue spent a year training with his sister by Yeager, Who then took them to the Order to be tested by to see how high his sync rate was with his Innocence. Yue was first to be tested by Hevlaska. Who was shocked and stated "An Innocence we have lost has returned", and wondered what she meant. They then realized Yue had an Innocence that belonged to a Fallen one, that was thought to be lost. So he was then taken to be tested by the scientists, and shown his sync was about 67% when he joined. It was about 6 years after when Yue started going out on missions. He was trained under General Kevin Yeager, who had taught to how to fight and use his sense to help him with his innocence. But he was struck in the eye when he was on one mission which caused that eye to go blind. Later on his other eye followed, so he had to adjust fighting with no eyes after that. But after a couple of years his innocence became a set of eyes for him, using the dust it produced he started to see through it. But is what about at the age of 21 he broke over his 100% Sync rate and became a general. He had been a relationship with a Scientist named Cassibelle, and he and her happen to have a Son named Lavrenti. After this Yue started to travel with innocence in his uniform and look for new exorcists to join the Order. He originally had two sons, but was later on killed by the Earl shortly after the ark was discovered Originally, Yue's body was transferred to the South American Branch. They were told to cremate Yue's body. But after success with the Third Exorcists, the South American Branch wished to prove themselves so they they decided to bring back General Kaiser. They started to work on patching on body piece by and putting special talismans and seals inside the body. They then decided to fuse Yue's soul to this new Body and when they did, the body started to move and became to show signs of life. While this new man, who they dubbed "Dante", was meant to be the first of many of the "Reborn Project". It was shut down by the others when they had found out what they had done with this being, Dante. But when they trying to figure out what to do with him. He reached out and spoke "Innocence", Which then the original Innocence Yue used which was dubbed "Fairy Dust" reacted to him again. Which they no choice but to make him an Exorcist, and let the others know of his existence. While he didn't know what to do, he simply fought, trained, and went on Missions carefree, not knowing who or what he really was. Dante has crimson hair the fades to black in his bangs. While he doesn't normally wear anything but his uniform or a something with long sleeves. Due to the massive scarring and talisman markings on his body, the patching mark on his face can fall off at times showing the inside of him mouth, and his fang like teeth. Which he has to sow back on once and awhile. This appears to be the only place where he needs to keep on stitching back on. When he wears his hair down, or up depending on his mood, and it even appears to have black bolts in his earlobes. He's a soft spoken young man at first. But when he warms up to you he as a rather friendly, and energetic young man as well. He's very alert to his surrounds most of the time, never letting thing get off key with me. But he does have s foul mouth at times. Added with a Fiery anger to much. He mainly tries his hardest to get the job done. But also hates being made fun of for not being naturally born like normal. He will lash out as them if they insult him, like that of his father before him. As well he's very wary of Scientist, even if his Creator being one of them. He doesn't trust them very much due to the tests down on him when he was young. He is curious young man as well, getting into everything he think is Interesting. He almost has a child-like innocence to him. Prefers to try to make others smile, always putting his comrades ahead of himself. He can be stubborn about things too. He somethings will cling to things he cares about, like a deep friend or his lucky necklace he got from his "Father". He does have a polite side to him as well, always keeping things in his mind that people care about and etc. He doesn't really cry that much as well, but sometimes he will break down if he loses a teammate or a close friend. He believes in treasuring every memory he gains, so he tries to make as many as he can. *'Innocence:' Dante's Innocence takes the of two long blemishes on his back. When involved they form massive Luna Moth like wings, that appear to glow with eye patterns on the top set of wings. When he triggers its powers, he gains the ability to Float, and or even fly. But makes this Innocence truly powerful is its main power, Telekinetic Dust. This appears the dust his wings can produce can be control mentally. It can cling to objects thus "enhancing" for Dante to control the object in question, as long the dust is covering it. Also it can make Akuma rust and slow them down, this ability comes in handy when Dante fights hand to hand with some akuma. It's secondary ability to be unleashing power burst of light to blind Akuma, these flashes can blind Akuma up to five minutes or longer depending on the level of the Akuma. Later on, he can actually shoot the light from his wings out as orbs that explode. *'Innocence Stage 2:' Dante's Innocence later on can tage a second form known as "Stinger Form". Not many have seen this form, but when it is used his wings will narrow quite a lot to look similar to that of Wasp wings, with the the eye patterns glowing more brighter. Dante loses half of his ability to fly, and can only float in this form. But he gets a massive boost of speed, as well his Telekinetic Dust, can actually fuse with his clothes and or skin to make him a living weapon against akuma. He is even able to used a "sting" move with his hands. But this form isn't used because he believes it should only be used only when it's required. *'Immense Strength': Dante's body has been enhanced enough to hold off a Level 3 Akuma with One hand and even flip them off their feet. Even showing to have thrown a Third Exorcist against a wall to cause a small Crater. *'''---': *'---': *'---''': *Dante was originally Yue Kaiser, but due to having no memories, he believes he is someone else. *He enjoys ballroom dancing and ballet, and even mimics some of the Movements when he fights. *Dante speak English, French, Chinese, and German. He sometimes speaks in them when he gets confused or wants to swear. 14aaf1e761931b3f616ac93732a1ea4a.png|Dante (Redone) _dgm_sketch_commission__dante_by_ekkodahl-dad91iw.png|Dante Full Uniform Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:KiCabbage's characters Category:In development Category:Fan characters Category:Humans Category:D.Gray-Man characters Category:Good characters Category:Demisexual characters